Prototype
by Narsus
Summary: A model for the perfect Agent.


**Prototype**

Disclaimer: They belong to the Wachowski brothers, Time-Warner and whoever else…

Also, most grateful thanks to my brand new Beta, Ti-chan.  Without whom my sentence construction would have been a mite more confusing.

A model for the perfect Agent.

********************

            A few scattered, derelict buildings created the illusion of a contained arena.  There were no other humans near by, no passing traffic, no stray animals.  All of which meant that the fight that had been progressing, could continue without interruption.

            Two figures faced each other, seeming having reached a stalemate.

One in a grey suit, the standard attire for an Agent; though his black hair was less the standard conformity than it had been at the start of the fight; and it was looking like he'd lost his sunglasses too.  It might have been a testament to the tenacity of the machines that his hard-wire was still attached.

The man facing him, obviously a rebel, was defiant in long black trench-coat and heavy boots.  He'd also lost his sunglasses earlier, though his black hair gave the impression that it had never been tidy to start with.  If he'd had a mobile with which to call for backup, it had probably long been lost.

            Having paused in their fighting, Agent and rebel faced each other in silence.  Dark eyes locked, neither wavering.  The rebel clenched his fists, reflexively.  The Agent's hands twitched, almost as if he'd been about to mirror the gesture.

Finally, the rebel snapped, breaking the unnatural silence.  "What the hell are you?!"

"You should ask yourself the same question… Neo."

"I know who I am, now who the hell are you?" Neo yelled, voice rising in volume.

"Such an interesting copy." The Agent commented, almost casually.

"Yes, you are.  Now how did you do it?!"  Neo bit off, angrily.  If he was lucky and this Agent exhibited the peculiar arrogance seemingly common to machines, he might actually get an answer.

"You misunderstand me, Neo.  It is you whom are the copy."

"Bullshit!"

They launched themselves at each other; the fighting beginning anew.  Yet, their skills were apparently matched, as each blocked and parried hit after hit.  And even when a blow contacted, it was mirrored by the other.  There was nothing to tell between them, apart from the obvious distinction; of Agent and rebel.

"You're lying.  You're just a machine!"

"And you are only human."

"How could I be a copy?  Even you machines can't do that."

"Is that what you think?  Think about it, Neo; if your human society was capable of genetic manipulation and cloning, no matter how basic, how far do you think we've exceeded that?"

Neo hesitated, leaping out of the way of a kick that was reminiscent of the one he'd used on Agent Smith in the subway.

"I don't believe you.  The Oracle said-"

"You're waiting for something.  Your next life perhaps?"

"Shit!  How did you-"

"What do you think the Oracle is, Neo?"

"I… uh…" And for the first time Neo was looking unsure.

"The Oracle, or rather I should say, the Oracles are individual Graphical User Interfaces for a single program."

"That's not possible…"  Though it sounded like he was beginning to believe the Agent.

"And if the Oracles are simply GUIs how much of a quantum leap of logic is it to suggest that you are just an experimental copy."

"I'm human." Plaintive now.

"Yes, you are; but by no means the original."

"How many…" Neo trailed off, seemingly unsure of what he was asking.

"That doesn't matter, that is, it won't matter to you."

            Again they fought, though this time it was apparent that the Agent had grown more vengeful, while Neo seemed to be battling his own internal demons.  Yet still, neither fell.

"You're lying."

"Why should I lie when the truth serves me better?"

"It doesn't matter.  Morpheus and Trinity believe that I'm the One, so I have to be; for their sakes."

"How noble of you.  But it doesn't change facts."

"Maybe."

            Now the Agent was loosing ground, steadily being beaten back by Neo's renewed vigour.

"They were meant to think that you were the One."

"What?" That caught Neo's attention, his attacks beginning to falter again.

"How better to destroy Zion than from within?  The access codes would come sooner or later, but with the rot set in, within the core, things would proceed so much faster."

"I won't help you!"

"But you already are."

            Furious blows rained down but the Agent blocked with ease.

"We've given them exactly what they wanted.  It always amazes me that humans will always reach for whatever they've been denied, regardless of the consequences."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"

"You and your kind have plucked the forbidden fruit."

"Shut up with the Bible analogies!"

            A last flurry of blows were exchanged; before both figures leapt at each other.  Passing each other in mid-air, no blows were visable.  Then they landed, facing away from each other; polar opposites.

The human who called himself 'Neo'; Zion's One.

An Agent by the name of Anderson; who claimed to be the original.

And then, the rebel crumpled to the ground, and claims to be Zion's chosen, or the original from which the copy had come, didn't matter any more.

"Cursed is the ground because of you…

since from it you were taken…"

Agent Anderson smirked.

            Far above, on an observation balcony overlooking the simulated arena two more Agents discussed the fight, which had now ended.

"His logic is reminiscent of your own, Brown."

"And he has your smile?"

Agent Smith smirked.

"He will be ready… soon."

            As Smith left, Brown turned back to the arena, to watch the fragmentary buildings flicker out of existence.

"..for dust you are   
and to dust you will return."

********************

Quotes taken from the New International Version Bible, Genesis 3:17-19.

10:21, 17/04/03


End file.
